Remember
by Baconfat
Summary: (Remember what?) Squall and Rinoa, one-shot.


_If you come here, you'll find me._

_I promise.  
  
_

Here is what you remember:  


Her smile, warm and unexpected. He hair, gliding over one shoulder, yellow dress and she points up at the night sky.

_"I think it meant something. It was like that star fell just for us."_

It probably wasn't a star -- more likely it was a lunar monster burning up in the atmosphere. Other people probably saw it, too.

_"Do you believe in destiny?"_

No.

_"That some things are... meant to be?"_

The determined click of her heels as she makes her way over to you.

"You're the best-looking guy here."

Who are you?  


Here is what you don't:  


"How can you just stand there like that? _Say something!_ Say _something_, _**anything!**_" 

Like what?  


Here is what you remember:  


"Dance with me?"

You don't dance.

_"You don't even know the meaning of the word 'romance', do you?"_

_(tell ya 'bout my ROMANTIC dream)_

The clink of champagne glasses.

"You're-going-to-like-me... You're-going-to-like-me..."

The click of her heels as she walks towards you.

"Did it work?"  


Here is what you don't:  


"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you..."

  
Here is what you remember:  


"It's kind of scary, don't you think? All those memories... and you never even knew anything was wrong. Who knows what else you lost?"

What does it matter?

"My memories are all I have of my mom... I'd hate to lose those."

You don't remember your parents.

"Though I guess I wouldn't know what I was missing, huh?"

Her laugh, ringing and clear.

"There's a lot of good memories I never want to let go of. Remember our first dance?"

The clicking of her heels as she walks towards you.  


Here is what you remember:  


"Do you have any dreams, Squall?"

She reaches for her necklace.  


Here is what you don't:  


"You're _not_ sorry! You just want to get the hell out of here, that's all!"

She hums a familiar tune.  


Here is what you remember:  


"Dance with me?"

She dances like there's no one watching you, like she really doesn't care. She smiles like she can't remember when she's had so much fun.  


Here is what you don't:  


"Act on my decision? That's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders..."

  
Here is what you remember:  


"You two make such a lovely couple. The Sorceress and her Knight."

"Just like in the movies!"

Her hand on your arm, steady, firm. Her smile, gracious and genuine. The rings on her necklace.

_(I mean, everyone might, y'know, get the wrong idea about us.)_

The click of her heels as she walks towards you.

_(Her form, blurring and fading, puddling and reforming, as she walks towards -- towards -- towards --)_

  
Here is what you don't:  


Warm breeze, blue sky, the usual bustle of Timber.

Her yelling.

"Don't _do_ this!"

Crying.

"Squall...!"

_(It doesn't have to be this way we can change things make them better I **know** we can)_

"Please!" Her words catching on a sob, her hands catching on your jacket.

_(Her hand, reaching for her necklace)_

Your boots on the pavement as you turn away.

The knowledge that it's better this way. The certainty.

"Don't leave me _alone!_"

_Stop._

  
Here is what you remember:  


The train pulling into the station, and her hopping off, laughing, eyes shining. It's almost enough to make you smile.

_("I don't want to talk about it.")_

Her hand on your arm as you walk out of the station. The familiar tune she's always humming.

_Same old songs, just once more..._

"Oh, don't be so serious. Nothing's wrong. It's a beautiful day! We're together! All's right with the world!"

_(Something's wrong.)  
  
_

Here is what you don't:

  
The startled look on her face, tears still flowing. "...Squall?" 

The knowledge that it's better this way. The certainty that you were wrong.

"You're -- you're staying?"

Always.  


Here is what you remember:

_  
I promise._

  
Here is what you don't:  


I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

_(I'm scared.)  
  
_

Here is what you remember:  


She's so cold, quiet, still, she doesn't move she doesn't speak she doesn't _look at you_

"Rinoa... I want to hear your voice."

Say something.

I need to hear your voice.  


Here is what you don't:  


"This isn't right."

What?

"...Is it?

_("You just gave up on her, didn't you?")_

_(Something's wrong.)  
  
_

Here is what you remember:  


Her voice, gentle and soothing. _Did you ever know that I had mine on you..._

"I love you."

(Dance with me?)

The click of her heels as she walks towards you.

"You're-going-to-like-me... You're-going-to-like-me..."  


Here is what you don't:  


"I think I need -- need some time to myself. I'm not sure if -- I don't know how to --

Squall, I --

I'm sorry."  


Here is what you remember:  


(Even if you become the world's enemy, I'll...

I'll be your knight.)

Here is what you don't:

"...Squall?"

What did she say?

"You're -- you're staying?"

What did she _do?  
  
_

Here is what you remember:  


_I promise.  
  
_

Here is what you don't:  


The click of her heels as she walks away.

The click of her heels as she walks away.

The click of her heels as she walks away.

The faint music in the air as you follow.  



End file.
